


Don't Take It Off

by puppet_screens



Category: Block B
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppet_screens/pseuds/puppet_screens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiho's having trouble sleeping. Yukwon helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Take It Off

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted my first post here to be something I actually liked from what I've written so far. I wrote this back in June 2012, around the time Jiho was taking a break from activities because of medical reasons! I hope you like it~
> 
> (I'm secretly trying to figure out how to work this website for posting new things, too! So there's that...)

Jiho was stressed. They all were, but Jiho was especially stressed. Ever since he was pulled from activities because of his medical condition, he moped around the dorm during the few hours he stayed there or busied himself in the studio. He wasn't built for waiting around to get better; and though he still spent a lot of time in the studio mixing and producing, he would rather be mixing things he recorded. Things he wrote. Things he rapped in.  
  
Instead, he had to take it easy. Jiho hates taking it easy. It frustrates him more than anything to wait back at the dorm while the rest of the band is out at schedule. Could he really be that upset if it's partially his fault that he didn't get this problem fixed fully the first time it came up?  
  
One night while Block B had late schedule, Jiho made himself some ramyun and watched a movie to which he hardly paid attention, then he called it an early night and went straight to bed. He'd turned on his mp3 to play some low music in a futile attempt at drowning out his thoughts without preventing sleep.  
  
Maybe it was the fact that the songs were reminding him of what he was missing out on, or probably the fact that he didn't have any foolish conversations going on until he fell asleep, his lack of his girlfriend Hello Kitty to hold onto.... Whatever it was, he lay awake in his bed, fully covered by his blankets up to his shoulders, staring at the dark closet in front of him.  
  
He was lost enough in his troubled mind that he didn't process that everyone was coming in; indecipherable words filtering in from the living room and soon the light breached the door and Jiho squinted, glancing over to see who it was.  
  
Kyung smiled a bit and gave Jiho a small wave, guilt evident on his face about the whole situation where their leader was left behind, despite Jiho's insistence that they keep working without him, especially now.  
  
The shorter-haired man put his head back on his pillow, arms too heavy to lift to return the wave, sorrow too numbing to care. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, silencing and drowning out the world around him.  
  
It felt like hours had passed from the moment he closed his eyes to when he opened them again - the air still, stale even. Dark. Cold, almost.  
  
But then he felt a shift in his bed, the blanket being lifted and a warm body slid in behind him, a hesitant arm wrapping over his own, hand wrapping around his wrist in a very wavering hug that hardly faltered in how firm it was. The cool metal of a ring that was never removed clued him in on who it was behind him (not that he needed a clue).  
  
With a quiet sigh, Jiho reached up and pulled out his ear buds, yanking the jack out of the mp3 to turn it off. He smiled faintly and shifted in his bed to lie on his back, greeted with a smile bright enough to be seen even in a dark room, gentle enough to show his distress.  
  
"Kwonnie," Jiho spoke under his breath, a gentle whisper in the still room.  
  
"Jiho," Yukwon smiled a bit more and pulled his hand away from the leader's wrist, arm pulled into his own chest. "Trouble sleeping?" He knew the answer. Jiho knew he knew the answer. He hadn't slept well in a while, tonight was no different.  
  
He sighed again, louder this time, like he'd been caught. "Yeah." There was no defeating it; any restraint he had to keep his moping under control was gone when he talked to Yukwon.  
  
Yukwon just smiled with an understanding nod and turned to lie on his other side, reaching back to take Jiho's arm and wrap it around him. "I won't sleep until you do."  
  
Jiho felt more at ease already, watching Yukwon adjust into the regular position to help him sleep. He wrapped his arm around the vocalist's chest, fingers curling into his shirt to keep him close as they cuddled. With his face buried against the back of Yukwon's neck, he was able to breathe in the lingering scent of his body wash and shampoo. Not for any particular reason, but between the knowledge of having him there night after night and the steady rhythm of his heartbeat against his chest in tandem with his own, sleep befriended Jiho.

\---

Jiho stirred when Yukwon was waking up early for schedule - even earlier in situations like this where he spent the night with Jiho. Try as he might, Yukwon still hasn't discovered a way to untangle himself from Jiho's arm and a leg slung over his thighs in the morning. Regardless of how heavily the leader had been sleeping to the point where an alarm wouldn't wake him, it always seemed like the absence of warmth is what did.  
  
He rubbed his eyes and propped himself up on an arm as he looked at the blond man sitting on the edge of his bed.  
  
Yukwon looked tired; his hair in a serious state of disarray, arms in his lap, head hanging, bags prevalent, eyes a tad red, but he didn't look away from Jiho now that he knew he woke him up. And, judging by the expression on the leader's face, he was thinking something. "What's on your mind?"  
  
"You," Jiho grumbled, voice hoarse, weighed down with exhaustion.  
  
The vocalist's brow quirked with curiosity, head tilting. "Oh?"  
  
Nodding, Jiho lowered himself back onto the bed, head falling on his pillow as he pressed his knee into Yukwon's back. "Why the fuck did you hesitate?"  
  
Yukwon smiled and shrugged a shoulder, "I'm not used to being behind you."  
  
As the rapper opened his mouth to speak, the vocalist leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth. When Jiho didn't pull away, he left another soft kiss on his full lower lip.  
  
"Get some more sleep," Yukwon's smile faded, replaced with concern. "I'll see you later for lunch."  
  
Jiho still had a look of confusion on his face, lips slightly parted, eyes focused entirely on the older man. After he took in the concerned features, he barely nodded, lips curving up into a genuine smile. "Lunch," he agreed, reaching out to hold Yukwon's hand to play with the ring he never took off, smiling wider. "Don't take it off."  
  
Yukwon turned his hand and laced their fingers together, glancing at the metal band on his ring finger. With his lower lip stuck out a little further than usual, he shook his head. "Never."


End file.
